Living Proof
Living Proof is the second episode of the second season, and the 12th episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot Jane and Maura's relaxing day at an outdoor spa is anything but when they discover the murder of a pregnant woman who had been serving as a surrogate mother. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The scene opens with a woman running through the woods. A man follows her and stabs her. Just as he is about to slice her throat, a man comes out and scares him off. Meanwhile, Jane and Maura are at a Day Spa relaxing in a Clay Bath. Jane is not happy of taking a bath in dirt and Maura says that it is medicinal. Jane says that she wants to get out when suddenly, the man who rescued the girl in the woods, comes running in. He says that a man stabbed her, but he didn’t get a good look at him. Maura says that she is not breathing and says that she is gone and that she bled out. Maura sees that she is pregnant and tells Jane to keep doing CPR on the girl. She cuts into her and manages to pull out the baby without any problem, but the baby isn’t crying. Maura gives the baby chest compressions and the paramedics come in. Maura saves the baby’s life. Jane is impressed and finds a hotel key card. Maura is still thinking of the baby and Jane tells that it is going to be alright because they are going to find the baby a new home. Jane gets to the station and Korsak and Barry tell Jane that the key card is demagnetized and that he is looking into it. Frankie comes in and says that he thought that Jane was at the Day Spa. She asks what he is doing there and Korsak tries to tell him not to say anything, but Jane picks up on it and asks if Frankie has talked to Angela. He says that she is driving him crazy, and Jane shows that Angela made her lunch and has been cleaning everything in her place. Barry suggests that the girl who was stabbed probably was homeless. Jane gets home to find Angela with 3 different colors on the walls- she says that she wasn’t sure what color Jane wanted so she painted the colors to see which she prefers. When Jane shows no interest in it at all, Angela takes off her smock and starts to leave. She turns around and tells Jane that she got stretch marks for her. Jane goes to Maura, who’s in the middle of an autopsy. Maura looks at the girl’s stomach contents and finds a pill. They look at the wound and Maura tells that this was not the first time that the victim had been beaten up - she had a broken jaw before this incident. Barry comes in and says that they have the location of the hotel that the key card belongs to. Jane and Barry arrive at the hotel and there is no one inside. However, Jane finds the ID of Tracey Kelly. Barry says that Mary Smith checked into the room. Jane suspects that she was hiding from someone and she finds a ring. She was hiding from a husband. Barry and Jane bring in Tracey’s husband, Hank. He says that he wants to know who killed his wife and that he didn’t do it because he was out to sea during the murder. Jane tells they are sorry about the death of his wife, but says that they saved the baby’s life. He says that he spends so much at sea and didn’t know about it. Jane brings in the blood sample results and Maura says that that Hank isn’t the father, but Tracey isn’t the baby’s mother: she was a gestational surrogate. Jane is happy because this means that the baby has parents. Barry finds that Tracey was receiving $2,000 per month for 8 months. Korsak comes in and says that the broken jaw was due to a car accident. Maura brings up the capsule that was found and it is from Prenatal Vitamin. Frankie comes in dressed like Korsak and says that he is shadowing Korsak to beef up for the Detective’s exam. He tells that he and Jane have boundaries and that is why he is with Korsak. He shows Jane a flier for Angela’s Yard Sale. She sees that Angela is having it at her place. Later, Jane comes out to find that half the street is blocked because of the things. Frankie says that Frank is having a competitive yard sale at the house. Jane asks how she can help and Angela tells her to start pricing. A couple asks how much two book ends cost and Jane tells that they are $2. The couple tries to haggle for 50 cents and Jane comments that the couple’s stroller costs more than her apartment and says that it is $2. They walk away. Maura tells Jane that she can’t sell. Angela walks over to see Maura holding a painting that looks like a 5-year-old painted. Angela says that she was hoping to get $500 for it and Maura says that it is a good price since Angela painted it. Barry comes over and sees an action figure that Jane keeps calling a doll and says that he will give her $100 for it. Jane gloats and tells Maura that she can sell. Maura gloats when she gets Barry to pay $120 for it. However, Frankie comes over and says that the action figure is not for sale. Jane tells Frankie to forget about it. Maura gets a call from someone and says that they are custom from a fertility clinic. Barry and Jane go to the clinic and Nurse Gordon comes up and tells that bi-racial pregnancies have the cutest babies. They show their badges and ask to talk to Dr. Hanson. They ask Dr. Hanson if he has ever had Tracey as a patient and he says that he doesn’t remember. He tells them to ask Nurse Gordon about it. She tells that she doesn’t remember her either and that they are not going to give a client list out. Back at Jane’s, Angela thanks Maura for helping with the Yard Sale and says that her kids were the only thing that she was good at. She says that she ought to put a baby in her arms and watch her work. Jane and Barry get to the station and Korsak shows that they have an ID on the baby’s father. Korsak says that Mitch Tolliver, a criminal in prison, has a twin brother, Jim Tolliver. He says that Jim and his wife, Linda, have been trying to have a child. They meet with the Tollivers and they tell that they were sad when Tracey miscarried. They ask who told them that and they tell that Dr. Hanson told them. Jane tells that their baby is alive. They get to the hospital and Angel is there being a Kangaroo Volunteer, someone who holds the baby. Jane likes to see her mother happy. Jim and Linda come in and see the baby. Jane gets a call for Korsak. She gets in to meet the Paysons who claim to be the baby’s father and mother through adoption. However, they find out that Dr. Hanson and Russell Dempsey are the same guy. They go to Dream Babies, the company that the Paysons paid, and walk in to find Dr. Hanson dead. Maura looks at the body and she says that this was personal and the person who did it was upset. Jane walks into the station and Frankie finds evidence of Dr. Hanson and Tracey having communicated with each other. It seems that Dr. Hanson and Tracey were lovers. Jane looks at Hank’s emails and sees that their emails are lovingly written, but sees that Hank received an anonymous email of a picture of Tracey. Frankie comes in and asks if he can do anything else and Barry hides the action figure. Korsak says that Frankie can go through the deleted voice messages. Barry tells that Hank was gone out to sea, but Korsak realizes that a fast boat was part of the survival gear on the ship. They bring in Hank again and Jane tells that they know that Hank knew that Tracey was pregnant. He says that he admits that he took the boat to shore and that he just wanted to talk to her. She never came home and so he went back to sea. He says that he loved Tracey and would have forgiven her. Frankie asks to see Jane and he plays a message of Tracey telling Dr. Hanson that the baby is the Tolliver’s baby and that they all need to stop calling her. Jane wants to know who else was calling. Jane sees that Nurse Gordon was helping herself to Jim Tolliver’s sperm and Barry checks the system and sees that Nurse Gordon tried three times and it failed. They go to her apartment and find that Nurse Gordon was faking her pregnancy the entire time. Meanwhile, Maura is at the hospital and Nurse Gordon is in there with her. Jane comes in and tells Maura to keep an eye on the baby. Nurse Gordon tells them to give her the baby and Jane gives the baby to Maura and draws her gun. Nurse Gordon gives up and drops the scalpel. The episode ends with Jane and Maura back in the Clay Bath at the Day Spa and Jane tells that she would never be a mother. Maura says that Jane looks like she could be one. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Joshua Bitton as Hank Kelly *Ever Carradine as Randi Gordon *Chris McKenna as Jim Tolliver *Heather Tom as Linda Tolliver *David Monahan as Tom Payson *Katie A. Keane as Mrs. Payson *Dylan Neal as Dr. Hanson / Russell Dempsey *Katie Enright as Tracey Kelly *Natasha Reinghold as Tasha Quotes Detective Jane Rizzoli: a spa with Maura I can't believe I let you talk me into this. Dr. Maura Isles: It's good for you. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Taking a dirt bath seems sort of, I don't know, unhealthy. Dr. Maura Isles: It's clay, not dirt. Seventy-five percent American colloid, HPM twenty, and twenty-five percent western bentonite. From Utah. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Ohh, it's from Utah. Well. Why didn't you say so. Spending eighty bucks to be submerged in Utah dirt is still a waste of money. Detective Jane Rizzoli: coming home to Angela testing out old paint on her apartment wall This reminds me of the time that I asked for a bunk bed and you surprised me with a pink canopy. Angela Rizzoli: I thought you loved that bed! Detective Jane Rizzoli: I asked for a bunk bed because I wanted to build a fort, Ma, and I didn't wanna hurt your feelings. Ugh. I wish you knew I hate pink! Angela Rizzoli: to a paint sample on Jane's wall It's begonia! Detective Jane Rizzoli: Then I hate begonia, too. Detective Jane Rizzoli: I'm female. Detective Barry Frost: Yes. Yes you are. Detective Jane Rizzoli: What's the fastest way to push this guy's buttons? Detective Barry Frost: Let's mix it up. You be good cop. I'll be black cop. Detective Jane Rizzoli: snorts Bold choice. Detective Barry Frost: Yeah. Maybe Tracy can't get pregnant with Hank. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, and decides to do in vitro with donor eggs and sperm. Dr. Maura Isles: No no, she had quite robust reproductive organs. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Frost Do you find that sexy in a woman? Robust reproductive organs? Detective Barry Frost: First thing I look for. Frankie Rizzoli Jr.: I know Guardian Chogokin is in your drawer. It's going for five hundred dollars on eBay. You ripped off my mother. Detective Barry Frost: He doesn't even have the sword, man. Okay, okay, you know what, if it gets you to shut it, I'll give your mom the three eighty. Frankie Rizzoli Jr.: He wasn't for sale! Detective Jane Rizzoli: Can you fight over the doll after we've solved this murder? Frankie Rizzoli Jr.: Action figure. Tracy: No please no! Detective Jane Rizzoli: at the spa with Maura, who is playfully flicking clay You stop. Stop it, or they're going to charge us for the robes again. Trivia Promos Gallery 2x02-1.jpg 2x02-2.jpg 2x02-3.jpg 2x02-4.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes